Fulfilling Destiny
by EnglishRose1999
Summary: When Morgana visits her brother's throne room in the dead of night, will the conversation she has with a certain Merlin Emrys change the course of destiny? Rated because I'm not sure, probably not worth a T. First story, please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Fulfilling Destiny

Chapter 1

When Morgana visits her brother's throne room in the dead of night, will the conversation she has with a certain Merlin Emrys change the course of destiny? Rated to be safe, probably not worth a T. First story, please tell me what you think!

Background Arwen, may have eventual Mergana and will be some Merlin/Freya. Will be an OC in there later, but not paired with anyone. No slash.

A/N - So, Arthur's King of Camelot, married to Guinevere and knows about Merlin's magic and him being a Dragonlord, and knows that the warlock has saved his life many times, but doesn't know the whole story (every time he has saved him, him being Emrys) Set after series 4. Merlin is chief advisor to the king and Court sorcerer. Also, Lancelot is not dead. (I'll work out a reason why later(-:)

Arthur Pendragon slowly turned as there was a loud bang behind him. His sister, the seer and witch Morgana, a high Priestess of the Old Religion, stalked in to the throne room. He could see the men that were guarding the room on the floor in front of the open door.

"What do you want Morgana?" The King of Camelot sounds weary.

"Do not worry, dear brother." Morgana sounded scornful. "I will not harm Camelot today. I only wish to speak with the almighty Merlin Emrys." She smirked.

The knights of the round table, Sirs Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Tristan, suddenly burst into the room, swords aloft.

'Your blades cannot stop me!" Morgana smirked, "besides, I wish only to speak with your court sorcerer!"

Gwaine opens his mouth for a sharp retort, but is interrupted by a new voice.

"Warlock, if you don't mind! And do you have to smirk after every sentence? It will disfigure your face! You'll get wrinkles and whatnot." Merlin walked into the room. He snapped his fingers and the doors shut and bolted. He came with his head held high, no longer having to keep up the, "clumsy, foolish servant facade".

"And why would you be bothered about my face, Merlin dear?"

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the suggestive comment and tipped his head to one side.

"Why are you here?"

Morgana avoided the question-"why are you here?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "I could feel your dark power from the other side of the castle. I wasn't going to come, for you wouldn't dare try anything here, in the heart of Camelot, but it's hard to ignore it when you're practically screaming out telepathically, 'come here!' I do not like to engage in pointless banter in the middle of the night. " He glares at her, not attempting to conceal his disdain.

She laughs, "pointless? How is it pointless when you do not know the reason?"

"If you had a reason, you'd have told me already. I think you're getting lonely in your hovel, witch."

Arthur and the knights watched them, mouths slightly agape, as they circled each other like lions, snapping fierce words and retorts back and forth. There was no denying the attraction between the two, and Morgana was clearly ignoring the general rules of personal space as she got closer and closer to the warlock.

From what their audience could gather from the insults the two magical beings were now tossing back and forth, they had moved onto the topic of love - they seemed to just find anything and everything to argue about.

"But surely, you didn't keep dear Aggravating Agravaine around for that long for his uses as a spy? You already established he was useless!"

"He was a total perv! I had noticed that he was a bit creepy but he was necessary! He may have been usless but the more times Arthur was betrayed the more it would break him! I'm not stupid, I did have ulterior motives! And what would you know about love MERlin? I would wager that your perfect woman would be some kind of Druid or Sidhe! Or, even worse, something really stupid like a woman that lives in a lake!"

By this time, Arthur and the Knights had no idea what they were talking about, but judging by the now steely expression on Merlin's face, Morgana had struck a nerve.

He snarled and took a step back from Morgana, who now looked slightly fearful. He raised his hand and flicked it, sending her flying against a pillar.

Suddenly there was a crack and a flash of bright light into the middle of the room and an exasperated voice sounded across to the people gathered on the other side.

"Honestly Merlin, I said DON'T kill her! You seem determine to alter the course of destiny this week! Kilgharrah will murder you!"

A/N - Love BAMF Merlin! Hehe:-) So what do you think? It will get better, I promise. I have it all planned out. More or less. Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes, OOCness or any other generally bad things and I will correct them. :-) And I know Morgana's little insult of Merlin falling in love with someone that lives in a lake was seriously unrealistic, but I couldn't think of anything else of her to say, sorry!

Please review! I want to know how my first attempt went!

MissSophieHolmes


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to everyone that favourited and reviewed! **

**Oh, btw, I know I said before that Arthur didn't know about Merlin being Emrys, but Morgana addressed Merlin as 'the almighty Merlin Emrys'. I thought that Morgana may have known, probably from her 'reveal' with Merlin, but Arthur being Arthur was probably unconscious for this .**

**Mike: I know he's a bit OOC but I needed it to fit in with the plot, and besides, I always imagined that Freya would be a sensitive subject for Merlin, especially as it was Arthur that killed her. Anyway, Morgana said she was there to talk, but Merlin made no such promise, and when has Morgana been honest ? ;)**

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. **

Merlin whipped round to stare at the blonde witch that had appeared in the room.

"Sofia!"

Morgana, clambering to her feet, sent a jet of red light at Merlin, only for it to be quickly deflected out a window by Sofia, who looked vaguely irritated.

"I thought you said you came to argue – I mean talk?" The blonde witch sighs.

"He attacked me!" Morgana muttered mutinously, sounding like an accused child.

"He didn't say he wouldn't," Sofia reminded her.

The knights were looking bewildered. Merlin glanced at them, briefly thinking that this was becoming a regular occurrence, before explaining, "Sofia is a Witch, a queen of the old religion, and a good friend of mine."

"Queen?" Percival inquired, "I didn't know the Old Religion had royalty." Having grown up in a village next to a Druid camp and having friends there, he knew quite a bit about the Old Religion, including Druid Prophecy's.

If Sofia was surprised that Percival knew of the Old Religion she didn't show it. "The druids have received a new prophecy, speaking of a time of great upheaval coming. The very essence of the Old Religion decreed that if such a time was foretold then there must be rulers chosen to help keep order. Audrey here is high king." She glanced at Merlin.

"Don't call me that." Merlin muttered.

"_Audrey_?" Gwaine scoffed.

"_High king_?" Arthur looked incredulous,

"Yes Arthur high king," Sofia snapped. "Do you know what that means?"

Arthur gawped at her and Merlin frowned slightly. She ignored this and turned to Gwaine. "Yes, Merlin Emrys Ambrosius Aurelianus is a bit of a mouthful..." She trailed off at their confused faces.

"Emrys?" Percival looked shocked.

"Ambrosius?" Arthur and Leon could have sworn thy had heard that name before from Uther.

"Aurelianus?" Gwaine scoffed. _Who would name their child that?_

Elyan just looked bewildered at the amount of names and Morgana just smirked.

Sofia turned on Merlin. "You haven't told them?"

"Err…"

"They do not know of your destiny? _His destiny_?" Her voice got louder, pointing at Arthur on the last bit.

"Fia…"

"Kilgharrah was right. He knew you wouldn't have told them! You're an idiot. Tell them. Now. Everything. The whole story since you first arrived in Camelot."

The knights looked . Morgana smirked. Again.

Merlin glanced at them and sighed.

"Fine."

**A/N – So short! And soo much dialogue! Sorry -_-**

**Please Review?**

**MissSophieHolmes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N – Thanks again to those who reviewed and favourited – I got 2 reviews on the first chapter and three on the second, so let's go for four this time! You make me so happy!**

**Okay, so sorry if the last chapter confused anyone, it made sense in my head, but to be fair, my head is pretty warped :)**

**Meri Ley – I deliberated about putting humour as one of the genres, but eventually decided not to as I wasn't sure whether I could actually make it funny enough for it to be classed as humorous :). I also love Merlin/Morgana banter! I just hope I can do it well!**

**Disclaimer – I am not a millionaires that can buy Merlin off the BBC, therefore Merlin is not mine. :'(**

Sofia glanced at the guards that were on the floor outside the door, and muttered, "Ic acwoce the! Ic the bebeode thaet thu nu slaepest!"

They slowly stirred and stood up. Merlin said, "Go and get the Queen and Gaius."

One bowed his head and jogged off, later returning with the said two.

"I'm Sofia, witch, queen of the Old Religion, yada yada yada, and Merlin has to show you something,"

They looked bewildered but accepted it, Gwen confused and Gaius understanding.

Sofia nodded at Merlin, who glanced at Arthur, sighed and muttered, "ætywan se anlicness geneahhe min geardagas."

An image of Merlin walking through Camelot's gates appeared in mid-air, slightly hazy round the edges. It changed to show images of everything that that happened since Merlin came to Camelot – Mary Collins, Mordred, Valiant, the griffin, the sidhe, the troll, the Questing beast, Cornelius Sigan, Lancelot, Gwaine, Will, Gilli, Hunith, Freya, Morgana, Balinor, Dragoon the great, Excalibur, Morgause, Cenred, Lamia, Agravaine, Kilgharrah, Aithusa, more Morgana, the goblin, the wyvern, the immortal army, the band of renegades, the crystal of Neahtid, the shade, another army, every time a tree had dropped the bandits, or when a branch had tripped them up or when their weapons had set on fire, and even more Morgana.* It showed this, and Merlin defeating them, everything that had ever happened – Merlin. The hero. Whose face was now the same shade of red as the neckerchief around his neck. There was a deathly silence. Then…

"So you're Emrys?"

"Can I have a pet wyvern?"

"I didn't kill the dragon then."

"You knew?"

"You poisoned her?"

"Yes, thanks for that."

"I need to do my chores by magic!"

"I'm going to have nightmares about those Sidhe!"

"Still cannot believe you are my doom."

"Gaius spat over Leon!"

"He would beat you in a drinking completion in the tavern, Gwaine!"

"I was possessed by a goblin."

"The most powerful ever?"

"You're a High King and I've treated you like a servant!"

"That girl was pretty."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you!"

And on, and on…

"So, why are you here?" Percival looked at Sofia.

"Excuse me?"

"Well , when you came you told Merlin not to kill Morgana, like you knew she would come."

The blonde witch smiled, "yes I'm a seer, and I foresaw that she would come. As I mentioned before, a time of great upheaval is coming, that will effect magic and non – magic folk alike, and Morgana is vital – would be a shame to see her thrown against a pillar."

"Vital how?" Morgana butted in.

"Well sister, let's just say he is no longer definitely your doom, and now there is a 50% chance only."

"Sister?"

Arthur looked alarmed, "this family is complex enough already. Don't say I'm somehow related to you by my uncle's daughter's cousin's horse's owner as well!"

Gaius raised a brow.

Merlin coughed, "clotpole!"

Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"Morgana is a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess. We were once all sisters by choice and not blood. Nimueh, Morgause and I were particularly close before they lost it. 'Sister' is force of habit. It was usually said when one was being patronising. "

"Morgause used to call me sister a lot!"

"Morgause always was strange like that, but you could just be really slow."

Leon cut Morgana off as she started to snap a retort by saying, "yes, but why is she important?"

"Some extra titles have been added to my already-to-long name. Kilgharrah seems to think they are important but we still need to get done what it says we are going to do. We need the witches help along with the Once and Future Prat and the knights of the Roundtable." Merlin explained.

"What is this name?" Elyan inquired.

Sofia grinned, "ask any druid. It's, ahem, Lord Merlin Emrys Ambrosius Aurelianus, High King of the Old Religion and King of the Druids, Master of the Old Tongue, Lover of the Lady of the Lake, father of Sophia Morgause Nimueh Le Fay and Emilia Freya Guinevere Ambrosius, Son of Balinor, Slayer of Nimueh and Destroyer of the Callieach, Best Friend of the Once and Future King, Warlock, Uncle to Thomas Pendragon, Commander of Life and Death, Protector of Albion and Last Dragonlord."

Gwaine whistled, "and I thought Lord Merlin Emrys Ambrosius Aurelianus was a mouthful!"

"What is your first task?" Arthur said, trying to conceal his shock.

"Destroying the Callieach. She has been the Gate Keeper for many years, and every thousand years someone must take over. We must find the chosen one, who is said to be a young girl, and destroy the Callieach for the new one to take over. Hopefully the new one will be fair, unlike the other who demanded a life to heal the gap between worlds." Merlin said.

"I thought that the balance of life and death must be repaid?" Arthur knew this very well.

"To rip the gap, there was a sacrifice, closing the gap is different. It is complex magic."

"And the girl? How will you know who she is."

"The old Callieach is supposed to give herself up, but as that has not happened, the new one will be having restless nights. Bad dreams. Dreams of people screaming." Sofia sighed.

"Well you should get some rest. There will be a spare room for you Sofia, and Morgana go bavk to your … hovel, and meet here tomorrow. If you wish to come."

"I'll come. Can't miss a chance to argue with Merlin over there. How do I get out of the castle?"

"Same way you got in." Leon sounded cold.

"Fine." She marched out. Everyone else departed for their chambers. They had a busy day tomorrow.

**A/N – *Read really fast, and it sounds like A LOT. Well, it is, but more so if you read it fast. Hehe.**

**I got Sofia's spell of Merlin wiki. It means 'I revive thee. I command you not to sleep', and Merlin's spell hopefully means something along the lines of 'show the images of my past' in old English.**

**This dragged a bit. Sorry. Things will start happening next chapter I think. It's coming very soon, Sherlock! Hehe. Please review!**

**MissSophieHolmes**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys,

I have recently changed my pen name from MissSophieHolmes to EnglishRose1999 because I'm throwing a major sulk at Steven Moffat, and the BBC.

Also, i'm not going to updating my Merlin fic for a while now, if at all, because the series has finished and i just want to let it go for a while. Sorry to those who may have been reading it, but I'm a lazy updater and i'm not going to be updating it anytime in the near future so i thought i would at least leave you guys with some sort of note.

Thanks.

Also, my recent new obsession and guilty pleasure is Wolfblood and young Darcula, especially Wolfblood, so if any of you know some good fics regarding those could you mail me please? Or even write one youself? I really want to read a good Maddy/Rhydian with reallyjealous!Tom and with Shannon trying to expose them both as wolfbloods. Because i'm mean.

Thanks again, and happy new year.


End file.
